


A Wish Awry

by PhantomAngelofMusic



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: BDSM, Bedrooms, Deal with a Devil, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomAngelofMusic/pseuds/PhantomAngelofMusic
Summary: A brother's wish, poorly worded leaves a young woman trapped in the Goblin King's clutches. Can anyone run the gauntlet to save her?





	1. A Wish Awry

# A Wish Awry: Chapter One

  


  


"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away, **RIGHT NOW**!" Such a simple little phrase, but all it took really. She stared in horror at her younger brother, though a grown man of eighteen. She was shocked. He didn't believe in magic, not as she did.

So why would he even consider saying such a thing on the tail end of a fight? Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her, and she was pulled away, landing in an all too familiar throne room, small monstrous creatures running to and fro, and a strange lopsided circular throne in the center. Standing beside her, a man... who was more than a man. He had eyes of two different colors, wild blond hair that dangled below his shoulders, and an irresistible, infuriating smirk.

He stared down at her as she fell to her knees, unable to stand. A low, helpless sort of whimper rising from the back of her throat, as she shoved a dark strand of hair back from her face.

"Y-you're him... aren't you...?" She gasped, as she stared, wide-eyed, up at him. "The Goblin King-?"

He gave a low mocking bow, bringing one arm before him and curling it in a slow, sensual manner in front of him.

"Jareth." He said, with a sly smirk. "But, yes. You will refer to me as _Your Majesty_ , while you remain in my domain." He said as a slow predatory gleam came to his eyes. "And you _will_ remain you see. Your brother flubbed the words, you know." And with a careless gesture, he indicated the pentacle pendant hanging at her throat.

"Someone like you, really ought to have warned him more of the dangers. It's obvious that you're a believer in the old ways. Quite careless of you I must say. So... because he worded it wrong, I'm afraid he's ineligible to run my little gauntlet, meaning that you are without a champion." The smirk became a full-fledged grin, as he looked down at her.

She shuddered slightly, lowered her eyes meekly to the floor, though her back remained straight and proud. She knelt, silently, her legs parted ever so slightly, leaning back on long ago training in her fear and worry. She could tell he was not done taunting her. She had only to be patient, and he would reveal what she so desperately wanted to know.

" _Ahh..._ " -He said with a soft sigh, as he relaxed in his throne, his dual colored eyes taking in her figure. "Such manners. I must say, I am impressed. Most mortals these days would be plaguing me with questions, or desperately seeking to bargain with me... But not you, I see. And yet," He paused, tilting his head to the side in an amused manner. "I am not wholly cruel. So... I will grant you a rare opportunity. Aside from that insipid brother of yours, is there anyone else whom you believe capable of running my maze to save you?"

She licked her lips slightly, not daring to raise her eyes, to look up at him. She nodded slowly, struggling to find her tongue. "Yes... Your Majesty. There is... my..." She bowed her head, tears running down her cheeks, as pale fingers came up to touch the thin leather collar at her throat, as she struggled to find the words.

"Don't bother, " He said, cutting her off, with a wave of his hand. "I believe I understand. Such things are not unknown to the Fae, girl. So... I have inadvertently acquired someone else's property. That does explain your charming demeanor. He should be proud. And you are correct, it's only fitting he be permitted to challenge for your return." The smirk was back. She didn't need to look at him to know it, it was in his voice, it went beyond confidence, into downright arrogance. He was playing with them.

He stalked over to her, slowly. She could hear the measured staccato tapping of his boots on the floor.

"I keep saying 'He', don't I? I assume it is a 'he', yes?" He asked as he leaned down, murmuring directly into her ear.

"Yes, Your Majesty," She bit out slowly. His presence sent shivers down her spine, and goosebumps over her skin. She wanted to scream in terror, to rail against him, demand that he release her. She knew it would be useless. Sighing softly, she bowed her head fully, her body relaxing, in a gesture of defeat.

"Very good then. We shall go and collect him for you, and see what he thinks of seeing what is his in _my_ care..." With that, his arms wrapped around her own, and in the blink of an eye... they were gone.

 


	2. Chapter Two: A Claim Staked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A claim is staked on our heroine, and an existing claim is put at stake. Who will win the game, and land the prize? Will it be our intrepid knight in shining armor? Or the wily Goblin King?

 Chapter Two: A Claim Staked

"I'm sorry, say that again?" said the twenty something year old as he sat up in his bed, his blankets wrapped around his waist.

With a sigh, the Goblin King arched an eyebrow, and pegged the boy with a hard look. "I said, I have something that belongs to you. Something precious to you, you insufferable twit, and all you can do is stare blankly at me, as though I were speaking in a foreign tongue?"

"Well... you wake me up out of a dead sleep, dressed like a fucking fruit-loop and tell me you have something of mine, so excuse me if I'm a little slow waking up you fucking poof!"

"What a pity, the owner hasn't half the class or manners of the prize. She didn't have nearly half the foulness that your tongue seems to. Indeed... her manners were above reproach. Impeccable one might say. Hard to believe someone like you trained her so well." Each time the Goblin King spoke of the captive he had taken, his voice dropped to a soft murmur, a subtle emphasis placed, to let the boy know exactly what a prize he had.

He stilled, looking up at the Fae-lord, his dark eyes burrowing into mismatched ones.

"No way. No FUCKING way. You can't have her. That's impossible."

"No? Shall I prove that I have your dearest possession then? Very well then." And with snap of his gloved fingers, the girl appeared, bound, kneeling, and gagged, at the Goblin-King's feet.

Hazel eyes looked up into the eyes of the man on the bed, surprise and joy being quickly replaced as she whimpered softly, her gaze begging - pleading him to save her.

"Do you believe me now, boy?" The Goblin-King sneered, as he wrapped a gloved hand into her dark hair, and jerked back, forcing her to show the familiar thin leather band that adorned her throat.

"No!" He yelled, as he all but leapt out of bed, his arms outstretched, but before he could go to her, she was gone again, willed away by the power of the king into whose grasp she had been wished.

"So then, I take it you will be wanting to run the gauntlet for her?" This was said in a bored, mildly amused tone.

"Give me a minute to pack a bag, and I'll be ready."

"No concerns as to the stakes?"

"I don't give a damn. I'm getting her back. End of discussion."

"Very well then."

As they spoke, the darker haired man, had been grabbing a leather backpack, and stuffing it full of emergency supplies he kept under his bed. Dried fruit, trail mix, water, granola bars, and the like all found their way into his bag. Only too well did he remember the stories of those who ate the food found on the other side of the veil. Snow White, Persephone...? That girl from that dark Spanish "Pan's Labyrinth" flick? Such stories were endless, and all had a common theme. Never, never, NEVER, eat the food on the Other Side. Especially fruit. He also grabbed his favorite renaissance-fair cloak and tied that on as he dressed, just in case. He had no idea what the whether might be like, but figured it might come in handy.

When he was dressed and ready, he rounded on the Goblin-King, glaring up at the man. "I'm ready, let's go."

"Ah, ah ah.. not so fast. You understand, you have only thirteen ho-"

"Shut UP! I know the story. I get it. Now stop wasting my limited time, and let's GO!"

As soon as he had snarled those words, he blinked, looking around. No longer was he in his bedroom, but on a hill-side, the sky reddish, and dark, storm clouds gathering over head. Shouldering his bag, he trudged down the hill. The Fae-poofter, unsurprisingly, was no where to be seen.

 

She landed with a scream, bouncing on something, large, cushioned and soft. Her eyes were blindfolded, and so she had no idea how vast the cushion upon which she'd landed was.

"Quite a way with words your boy most certainly has not." Snarled the dark voice of the Goblin-King in her ear. His tone was low, deadly, his gloved fingers digging into the soft flesh of her arms. She trembled, sobbing softly behind the gag. She felt his breath on the nape of her neck, felt him draw closer, closer... before he nipped lightly at her throat.

She squeaked in surprise, which caused him to chuckle, as he pinned her against his chest. "I'm going to enjoy this time with you. All the more for it will utterly piss him off." He murmured, his teeth grazing her earlobe lightly.

"And just think, if he fails, I can chain him to a wall for eternity, and have him watch as I make you writhe for me. Because your poor sap didn't even bother to hear my stakes for his entry into my game. He accepted blindly, all for the sake of seeing you bound before him." He bit down, hard on the side of her throat, hard enough to leave a bruise, and she screamed softly behind the gag, sobbing gently as he withdrew.

"But you will know, pretty little thing. If he fails, both of you will be mine... forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I do so hope you're enjoying reading this, whoever you may be!


	3. Chapter Three: 13:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have thirteen hours in which to solve the labyrinth...
> 
> The countdown has begun.

Chapter Three: 13:00

He sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair as he glanced around. The labyrinth stood before him, a massive coiling serpent to be conquered. Groaning slightly, he approached the doors of the Labyrinth, the great stone edifice shut tight against him. Growling softly to himself, he looked around, before spying a rather ugly, deformed creature he could only suppose was a dwarf.

Raising one hand to hail the thing, he called out, "You there, dwarf! I've got two questions for you. What's your name, for starters, and how do I get into, and through the labyrinth?"

The dwarf scoffs, turning to him, lowering the pump and spray he'd been aiming at various fairies that were fluttering around outside the entrance to the Labyrinth. "Pah! Yer a rude one, a'int? Y'won't get very far, askin' like that. Suppose I don't has a mind to tell you?"

"I asked your name first, didn't I? At least I didn't threaten to jerk your tool away, and snap it while demanding you tell me. So, how about this... my name is Alex. What's yours?" Said the man, through gritted teeth. He really didn't want to be exchanging pleasantries, but it was obvious that this little monster wasn't going to let him by without a "please and thank you" and wasn't that just aggravating as all fuck? Didn't the fucking thing have any idea what happened to people who were captured by the Fae?

The dwarf blinks up at him, but lowers the pesticide, a sly evil grin on his features. "M'name's Hoggle. Huh... so you're trying to run t'h labyrinth, eh? Funny. Y'don't seem much like the sort to "wish away" and then take it back. So, how's that work out, huh?" As he spoke, he idly kicked at a random rock. This one was too rude to get very far. Why was it everyone stupid enough to get mixed up in the Labyrinth always seemed to have one major flaw that needed a rough hand to iron out?

The man sighed, as he watched the troll-faced dwarf. "I didn't wish her away, I'd never wish away the one I love. My best guess is her idiot family had a hand in this. They never were the brightest when it comes to magic and old stories. Now, are you going to guide me through the Labyrinth and show me the way in, or not?"

The dwarf shook his head slowly. "Can't guideja. S'more'n my life's worth. But..." He stopped, and pointed over to the great stone doors. "You gets in there." As he spoke, the large stonework doors began opening of their own accord, with a groaning creek that sounded like it came from the deepest pits of the underworld. "I'll give ya one warnin though, and you'd best take it to heart, since you're rescuing someone ya didn't wish away in the first place. T'h Labyrinth changes people. More offen'n not shapes itself to teach people a lesson. Way I figure it, your's won't be a fun trip to get 'er back, ifn' you manage at all. But t'h way I figure it, you're 'er only hope. Th'res rumors goin' round that the one wished away is a woman, an adult. It's not true is't?"

He paused, turned, and looked over at the dwarf slowly, as though considering something. "... You've been kinder than I expected of a dwarf. I'm sorry for making assumptions." He shook his head slowly, and sighed. "I was going to trick my way in, if I had to. The stories say that all Fae-creatures are full of malice and deceit. However, you heard right. It's true, she's a grown woman. Which makes it all the more strange she was taken. I thought only kids were usually grabbed. Not to mention, she's mine, and as such should never have been wished off in the first place." He groaned slightly, and leaned his head against the stone work in exasperation. "If you want some entertainment, you could follow along, point me in the right direction now and again?"

As the cocksure human railed on about whether or not the woman ought to have been taken or not, Hoggle's eyes just about popped out of his skull. An adult woman wished away? Now that was unusual. And it didn't bode well at all for this couple. Not well at all.

"Uh... hell... that's not good. I hope fer both yer sake and hers she ain't pretty. Jareth's got a thing for pretty women. By the time you reach her, she might not want to go back. I's suggest you's hurry." Said the dwarf, as he made a shooing motion with his hands, hoping the human would get the point.

"What?" He snarled, his dark eyes boring into the little dwarve's own. "Oh that's it. I'm done playing nice. You're going to come with me and help, and so HELP that monster if he harms my girl!" His eyes darkened, as he clinched his teeth, and glared at the gate keeper. "If you don't come with, I promise, that rat- ass bastard will be the LEAST of your worries."

"I already told ja's. I can't help." Whined the cowardly little dwarf. "However, I wish you's luck, in-spite of t'h fact that Jareth's m'King. This sounds like it ain't no ordinary case. Now, you'd best hurry, you's runnin' out of time." And with the wave of a hand, the dwarf motioned for the gates to close behind the human, separating him from the very dwarf he'd been threatening.

 

Meanwhile back inside the Castle at the Center of the Labyrinth, Jareth was smirking to himself, having watched the entire exchange through one of his crystals. His other gloved hand was idly stroking his captive's inner thighs, and she was making the most delightful little noises behind the gag. It seemed for all that these two truly cared about one another, she didn't get nearly enough attention.

Chuckling to himself, he turned towards her, his dual colored eyes darkening as he saw her bound form stretched out on his bed. The room they were in was massive, decked out in the colors of shadows, all black and shades of grey. In a way, she matched perfectly, as she still wore the deep purple shirt with the Renaissance daggered sleeves, and the long black skirt she'd been wearing when they'd arrived, as he hadn't even gotten to the real fun yet. There was that pesky little matter of consent to take care of. He'd have to make her want it. Not that he was worried.

As he leaned close, dropping a light kiss on her throat, he whispered in her ear. "He's coming for you, you know. Your knight in shining armor. He's already entered my domain." A twist of the hand, and the crystal was gone. Using one hand to prop himself up over her, the other hand traced along her inner leg gently, the touch as light as the stroke of a butterfly's wing. Higher, he went, and higher, until he reached the juncture of her legs.

By this time she was trembling all over, and trying to squirm away, but the ropes that bound her held her exactly where he wanted her. She still couldn't see, but she could feel him leaning over her. Could feel the gloved hand tracing it's path along her leg. He paused just as he reached her covered center, and she whimpered softly. An answering laugh, and a breath of air in her ear were her only answer, before the hand reappeared again, this time tracing from her the top of her rib cage, down to her hip.

Now she began to squirm under him, instead of trembling like a frightened mouse, and he grinned outright. "That's right..." He murmured. "No need to be afraid. I won't do anything you don't want." The flip side to the promise, of course, was that she would want everything he did. He would see to that. A click of his fingers, and her shirt was gone, and he was kissing his way down from her throat to the expanse just above her breasts.

She jerked, and made an odd strangled sound as he brushed against one particular spot on her side with his hand. It seemed she was ticklish. He made a mental note to avoid that in the future. As she stilled, he noticed her breathing was slightly labored, and though she shivered, she wasn't as stiff as she'd been before. She truly wasn't afraid. With a smirk, he took the top of her skirt in his hands, and dragged it down, slowly taking his time, and allowing her to feel every last motion as he removed her skirt. She would know, by the time he was done, just what it was that they both wanted.

He would see to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be Continued...


	4. Chapter Four: Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblin King toys with his captives.

He sighed softly, looking at the long stone corridor that stretched on for an eternity in either direction. There appeared to be no curves, no openings, nothing of the sort. But he knew, having seen the Labyrinth from the hilltop, that was not the case. So far as he was concerned, there was a glamor on the stonework. Walking across the narrow corridor, he placed one hand against the wall, turned to the left, and began walking, tracing the stonework by feel, to check for openings, or divot that might indicate a hidden passage.

Before too long, he found a gap in the stone wall, an opening wide enough for three men standing side by side to walk through. Grinning to himself, he turned into the hidden opening, understanding the optical illusion immediately. The walls had all been built such that they matched exactly, making it seem a flat plain.

Turning down one side of the T like opening, he paused, one eyebrow arching, as he stepped into a new area. Where before, in the long, unending corridor, the stonework had been a coarse, brown, crumbling almost granite type of stone, and this new area, in which the winding vastness of the entire Labyrinth could be seen, was made of a more solid, marble-like, reddish, brown stone.

And there, far in the distance, the massive castle that seemed cut straight from the cliff face, in the center of everything. He sighed softly, as he gazed around, half contemplating taking a quick break, stopping for some water, but it was too soon for that, much too soon. And he could only imagine what torture that rat bastard was putting his girl through.

Making his way through the nearest opening that led, so far as he could see, center-ward, he started forward. Though he knew that there was no way, at least from here, to know if this passage would actually lead him to the castle, or if it was a dead end or a winding circle that would waste his time and nothing more.

However, the walls were more than double his height, and he was by no means short... although, he admitted grudgingly to himself, that that accursed Fae had had a good few inches on him.

Muttering under his breath as he went, cursing the Goblin King, his height, and almost feminine good looks, he stopped short, cursing loudly. In his mind's eye, he saw his girl, bound, kneeling at the feet of the Fae-poofter, his gloved hand yanking her hair, forcing her head up, baring her throat for all to see. He knew what hair-pulling did to her, and he had very little doubt that it would not take the sly bastard long to notice that restraints, bondage, and hair pulling, were amazing ways to turn her on.

Fuck.

That little dwarf had said she might not want to come back with him if he took too long... what if...

"DAMMIT! DAMN YOU you bastard! What the hell are you planning!?" He screamed, swearing mindlessly at the sky, as he lost his wits completely for a moment, and slammed his fist into the nearest wall.

"Well..."

Came a soft, amused, all too pleased drawl, from somewhere behind him. Whirling around, the boy stared, slack-jawed, at the very disheveled appearance of the Goblin King.

"You know... grown women are so very _rarely_ wished away, and certainly, never into MY possession, since, of course, most wished away, go to my Goblins, don't they? And considering she is such a _lovely_ prize, and so very _**submissive**_..." He stopped, turning to grin wickedly at the boy.

"I figured I'd have a bit of fun with her. You seem rather well versed in the tylwyth teg*, lad, so I'm certain you know how fond of fun and games we are." He smirked, as he stopped to enjoy the look of purest rage on the boy's face.

"Now, now, don't fret. I've not _taken_ her yet, by any means. Just a bit of foreplay, as it were. She does make the most delightful little noises, you know."

He sidestepped, as the boy ran forward, trying to clock the Fae, and with a smirk, Jareth leaned forward, almost uncomfortably close for a moment to the boy.

"How strange, I don't smell her on you at all, nor you on her. How very curious. As I doubt that I'll be able to get an honest answer from yourself, I shall simply have to interrogate her, that is... if I can wrest an intelligible answer from between her moaning, at any rate."

At that, the Goblin-King vanished, as the boy lunged forward, apparently with the intention of knocking his lights out. All that was left, as the boy stumbled forward, and slammed headfirst into a wall, was the echo of the King's mocking laughter.

* * *

She lay on the vast bed, the ropes that bound her still tightly in place, the ball gag, and blindfold still in place as well. The only things NOT in their place, in fact, were her shirt, and skirt. Her underwear alone served to protect her from the slight chill in the air.

Also, she was alone, His Majesty having vanished after somehow divesting her of her long black skirt, through the ropes that held her fast. She whimpered softly, as she tried to curl up, in an effort to fend off the slight chill.

"Hush, lovely one." His soft voice whispered in her ear, from out of nowhere, as she felt his warmth, and weight settles once more onto the vast plush bed.

"Now... where were we?" He asked, as his gloved fingers landed softly upon the scant undergarments that shielded her from his gaze. Pressing inward slightly, feeling the thin fabric give way to his probing fingers, and the dampness already there, though he had hardly begun with her. It seemed she was an excitable one, after all.

A soft whimper escaped her, modulating into a moan as his fingers slid across the tiny bead of her pleasure through the thin fabric, forcing a shiver down her spine.

"Very good. Now then, if you promise to behave, and mind me, as your King, for, you are my subject, at least, until the game is over, then I will remove the gag, and allow you to speak, some. Agreed?" He asked, his voice a soft whisper, in her ear, as he increased the pressure with his fingers, as the last word left his lips.

Another soft moan escaped her, as she stretched, catlike, within the frame of the ropes, and nodded slightly, just enough for him to see.

He laughed, a soft, dark chuckle, as he bent forward, and removed the gag. "There we go, that's good." Bringing his gloved hands back down, he curled his fingers into the scrap of cloth between her legs, and pulled gently, allowing himself his first sight of her.

He sighed, a soft, satisfied sound, as he gazed upon her. Even through the dim shadows of his bedchamber, he could see that she was glistening. Bringing one hand down, he parted her inner lips, which, unlike most women whom he had been with, were quite long, and exceedingly pink.

He smirked, feeling her arch to his touch, as best she could, bound as she was by the ropes. "Enjoy that, do you?", he asked in a self-satisfied tone.

"Yes..." She hissed softly, whimpering a bit. He pulled back, frowning at her, though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now I know we've been over this. Yes, what?" He asked, in a mocking tone of voice.

"Yes - Your Majesty..." She whimpered her tone pleading. Grinning foolishly, as she couldn't see anyway, he slid a finger deep inside her, as a reward. "Good girl..." He whispered. "Now, then... I've a few questions, and _you're_ going to answer them." He paused, as he immersed himself in the delightful task of watching her squirm beneath him, all but writhing in ecstasy already.

"My, my, you are a passionate one, aren't you? Doesn't that owner of yours _ever_ see to your pleasure?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to one side. He hadn't meant it to be his first question, but he was genuinely curious. There was absolutely no reason why a beauty such as herself should be starved, sexually.

"N-no... Your Majesty...." She gasped, barely able to make herself heard.

"What? Why ever not?" He was completely flummoxed at this point.

"We live far apart, on opposite sides of the country almost, Majesty.. please..." She begged, twisting beneath his hand, as he continued to explore her. As she begged, he laughed softly, and slid another gloved finger within the well of her, though this time, it was a bit of an effort to do so.

"I see, and you have never met in person then?" She shook her head, unable to answer, as his thumb caressed her clit, with the two leather clad fingers inside her.

He stopped, pulled his hand free, and leaned over her, his breath in her ear, as he spoke. "He doesn't deserve you." Was all he said, before he bent down, and, swift as lightning, claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

Caught by surprise, she gasped, unknowingly yielding her mouth to his. He was quick to take advantage of the opening, as he took possession of her mouth with his own, all but ravaging her with his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...  
> *(Fair Folk in Welsh)


	5. Chapter Four: The Game is Afoot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblin King continues to find new ways to torment our protagonist and white knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Potential mild trigger warning/ Icky Kink Warning, if you don't like feet, move along. Thank you.

She groaned softly behind the gag. Her body felt heavy and unresponsive, and yet, somehow, she felt like she was floating. It took her a moment to understand why her eyes weren't working before something clicked in her brain. Her eyes weren't working because she was blindfolded, which would mean that that terrible feeling wad, which was cramping her mouth was a ball-gag.

Which would mean that the slickness on her thighs that was forming a puddle beneath her would be...  
A shiver ran down her arms, spine, and legs, the skin visibly twitching, though who would see, she had no idea, as, to her knowledge, she was alone in the room. No sound of breath, or rat-a-tat-tat of boots clicking on the marble floor, nor the weight of the Goblin-King's form on the massive form gave away his presence to her senses.

Sighing softly to herself, she twisted, stretching her exhausted limbs as best she could, feeling the ropes stretch and strain with her every movement, creaking slightly as she squirmed.

Settling once more back into the plush folds of the bed, as memories of the King's last visit flooded her memory, her face flushed a bright red, desire flooding her senses briefly, before all that came to a screeching halt as the memory of her Owner's face flashed into her mind, just as it had at the last moment of conscious thought, as **His Majesty** had wrung every last drop of pleasure possible from her bound body.

She shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the strange mix of shame and desire warring within her. Though only hands, lips, and teeth had been used on her, and he had come nowhere near to taking her fully, still, somehow, he had managed to take her to a place she'd never been before, which was rather frightening in a way, almost as much as it was strange.

Thoughts began to plague her mind, destroying the serenity and peace of her afterglow. Had she been unfaithful to her owner? She wasn't sure. She was trained to please all men, and never to refuse to serve... but she was also restricted sexually. Then again... she'd been taken captive, stolen technically, and it wasn't like she'd really had a chance to refuse... right?

Had she consented? Arguable. Had she been accomplice to her own illicit sexual use? She had no idea. Had she been... assaulted? Mm... she doubted it, as she'd enjoyed it far too much... but then... she hadn't really been given a choice either... had she?

She whined softly in the back of her throat, as her body began to tighten, to tense from head to toe, at the uncertainties and doubts plaguing her, undoing all the relaxation and good that had been done to her previously.

* * *

"She thinks of you, you know." A snide, too self-satisfied voice, rang out, shattering the stillness.

" _ **FUCK!**_ " He jumped, inadvertently smacking one hand on the stone corridor. He'd not made much in the way of progress. Indeed, he'd been scouting a few different corridors at a crossroads, contemplating if he should go down one of them, or towards a set of doors; the guards of which had greeted him with jeers, and some falderal riddle.

"Dammit! Do you **have** to do that, _**every**_ goddamned time!"

"Well, that depends, must you greet me each time with such an uncouth and vulgar tongue? A few manners might make me less inclined to harass your sorry self."

"You've got what's mine, and you expect me to be polite?" He paused, about to start another rant, on the stupidity, when he realized that the annoying son of a bitch had said something, something important, rather than just popping in for the sole purpose of scaring the living hell out of him.

"Who does the what now?"

"Your girl. Your precious one? She thinks of you. Your face flashes across her mind, each time I bring her to a peak, just before her mind loses its grasp on everything. I thought you'd like to know."

"You what!? You've actually... what fucked her then?" His face was blank at first, slowly though, ever so slowly, disbelief, and then rage, distorting his features, before charging forward, and taking a blind swing at the evil bastard.

Gloved fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, as the king sighed softly, sidestepped the blow, and looked at the insipid twit who stood before him. "Once more with the crude vernacular. To answer your question: no. I have not had my way with her, yet, at least not fully. However, thanks to the little stunt you just pulled, I believe I shall."

With a smirk, and an evil laugh hanging in the air, he vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the King's bedchamber, the girl had been left to her own thoughts for what seemed an eternity to her, her own doubts and worries, playing havoc on her mind. As she lay there, brooding, unable to settle one way or another, on whether she was at fault or not, and feeling terribly guilty as well; she was nearly on the verge of tears, when a familiar warmth and weight settled into the bed beside her.

Soft leather gloved hands stroked her hair, and as he evidently noticed her distraught state, he shushed her softly, his leather clad fingers moving gently from her hair to tenderly stroke one cheek.

"Now, now, lovely one? What seems to be the matter?" He whispered into her ear, as he nuzzled her gently, all the while ignoring the fact that she could not answer him, nor would she be permitted to do so. He liked her just the way she was: gagged and helpless.

"You've gone all tense," He said, running his fingers over her bound form, with a sigh." "And after I've gone through all the trouble to help you to relax, that you might rest in my absence. Now, I can't have that, now can I?" Settling himself down by her feet, using his teeth to remove the gloves, he gently laid hold of her feet, running his thumbs gently over the soles to find the tensest regions.

She jerked at first, and he thought that it was from being ticklish, but she made no sound, and he realized that she simply wasn't accustomed to having her feet touched whatsoever. Curious at her apparent hesitancy at such platonic intimacy, that could be so soothing, he tilted his head slightly, as he allowed her to become accustomed to his touch if there might not be something more to this than met the eye, as it were.

Once she got used to the foreign feeling of hands on her feet, a sensation which normally made her squirm and freak the hell out, she was able to relax, and enjoy the attention. Settling into the bed, she soon submitted to his machinations and began to squeak slightly when he found a particularly tender spot.

At one point, she left out a soft, barely audible moan behind the gag, causing him to smirk. Continuing his wicked ways, knowing she was barely paying attention to what he was doing, he focused on the tensest area, her toes.

By this point, she was long lost, her mind unable to focus on a single thing, except that she was relaxed, and that whatever was being done, felt **really** good. She had lost track of everything, by the time that she felt teeth grazing the arch of her foot, causing her to come completely undone.

A few moments later, once sense had returned to her, somewhat, she realized what had just happened. Struggling within the bonds of rope, squeaking indignantly, as his mocking laughter rang in her ears.

'What the fuck?' She thought, as she squeaked, and screamed indignantly behind the gag, 'Did that bastard really just make me come from playing with my feet?!'

* * *

**To be continued**...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Author's Note: Ew... I totally squicked myself out trying to write this chapter. Hope y'all appreciate the effort.


	6. A Wish Awry: Chapter Six: Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth gives doles out some hard truth to our lovely captive about the state of things.

His mocking laughter rang through the cold, stony bedchamber, the sound ricocheting off the barren stone walls for what seemed an eternity to her. Struggling within the rope bindings, until the rope began to dig into her skin, propping herself up as best as possible.

From behind the blindfold she was glaring at him. She knew her face was mostly hidden, she knew, her mouth twisted by the ball gag, but she hoped that enough of her rage was coming through at him.

The sight of her actually daring to struggle, the vain attempt to show some spirit, anger even, as he openly mocked her, was much too funny for words. His laughter just increased in volume, the tone changing slightly, as he bent in half.

She squeaked indignantly behind the gag, which just amused him all the more, it seemed, for he just kept on laughing. Finally, disgusted with herself, she flopped back on the bed, surrendering for the moment, to the fact that her rage was more amusing than anything else.

Heels clicked on the stone floor, as he neared the bed, and a moment later she felt his familiar weight settling on the bed. He tsked softly, one hand coming up to rest on her hair, and pet her in a gentle, soothing manner.

He was leaning over her. She could feel the soft movement of the air, the fine silk of his shirt brushing lightly across her skin. She shivered slightly. Then, in less time than it would have taken her to blink, his gloved fingers were pulling at her hair, forcing her head up. A soft moan tore itself from her throat, as she felt herself blushing deeply. Yet, despite the intense turn on that it was, she was frightened and still more than a little angry at him.

"Do **not** defy me, girl." His tone was dark, menacing, causing her to shiver. She whimpered softly, twisting slightly within the ropes that bound.

"Have you not realized it yet?" His leather-clad fingers drifted downward, over her breasts, the slight curve of her belly, down along one thigh, and just as they threatened to brush over the tops of her feet, the pressure of his touch vanished. A moment later, fingers, gloveless, his own warm skin, was brushing the sole of one foot, causing her to twitch, and eliciting a small moan from her.

"Each time I bring you to the edge, force you to peak, it is at my whim. How I do so is _my_ choice, based on how I find it amusing to do so. Your entirely lovely, helplessly bound form is _my_ plaything, to use and abuse as I please."

His hand began to slide northward once more, each delicate touch lighting fire in her veins, sending lightning coursing through her, so keenly aware was she of every breath of air, every slight touch of his hand against her skin. She swallowed against a lump in her throat, her body shivering slightly.

Bringing his hand back up to her hair for a moment, his lips lightly brushed her cheek, the first sign of actual intimacy he'd shown her. The previous kiss barely counted, as he'd basically been ravaging her mouth with his own.

With a suddenness that rivaled his earlier grip on her hair, his gloved hand had wrapped around her throat, not crushing or choking, but simply squeezing, allowing her to feel his strength. She whimpered softly, going perfectly still beneath him, heeding the obvious threat.

Meanwhile, his other, bared hand, stole swiftly between her legs, lightly outlining her lips, and causing her to squirm.

" _When_ , I choose to take you, and make no mistake, I _will_ take you, as I have already demonstrated, you will enjoy it. Each of your senses will know nothing but my presence; until I have claimed you utterly. For the simple fact is, girl: You are _**mine**_." His already dark tone had become a growl at this point, and she shivered, whimpering once more, her back arching slightly as he teased her.

"However, for the now, I believe, I have other plans for you." His grin was plain as day in his voice, his tone entirely pleased with himself. Releasing his grip on her throat, he drew himself up, and the hovering presence which had enveloped her was gone.

A moment later, she felt his hands, both divested of the gloves now, gently pulling her lips apart, leaving her open, and feeling oddly exposed. Until she felt something warm and wet dragging between her lips and up over her exposed clit, anyway...

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven: 9:45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our white knight is losing time, but the Labyrinth tests people. Will a certain dwarf be able to help?

Slamming his fist into the stone wall, cursing the sky, the Gods, the Fae, and anything else that he could think of. Gripping his backpack, he stalked towards the riddle doors, stopping short as he heard a frightful sound behind him. Where there had been a corridor behind him mere seconds ago, a solid wall now lay, a dead end blocking his path.

The worst part? The fact that the sound of stone slamming into stone had been so loud. Not only was he being herded, but the sheer volume of the crack of stone on stone made it loud and clear as it were. That rat-ass bastard was fucking with him, in more ways than one, but what he couldn't figure out was why.

As he made his way back to the double set of guards scissored on each other behind a medieval shield, one set red, one set blue. He groaned softly as the initial tittering and jeering started. He'd been hoping to find another road that would bypass these infighting idiots, but it would appear that that wasn't going to happen, though he couldn't figure out if this was a trap, or the Goblin King was simply bored of his meandering - after all, he'd popped in often enough to try and distract him, and piss him off.

"One of us always lies, and one of us--" Started one of the red guards.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the fuckin' routine, shut up you assholes, and let me get on with it."

"You donae' have to be so rude!" Started one of the blue guards, shaking his hand uselessly.

"By starting out with 'One of us always lies,' how the fuck am I supposed to know that  _that_  isn't a lie? You've killed any possible trust from the get go. Now shut  **up**." -Shoving his way past one of the doors, he stepped gingerly for a few feet, until he felt safe in his choice. But no sooner had he begun walking normally, when the ground opened up beneath him and dropping him into a deep dark hole.

Reaching out with both hands, hoping to find anything to grab hold, the stories had said that these holes were lined with helpful hands and that a choice would be made to return to the surface, or continue downwards, however, no such help, and no such choice, presented itself.

He was falling, swiftly and inexorably downwards, and when he landed, it was with a sharp thud, a sickening crunching sound, and utter blackness. Swearing loudly, he reached into his bag blindly, feeling about for the small flashlight he always kept in it for such emergencies.

Flicking it on, he gingerly straightened out his leg, prodding it gently. There was no blood, no sign of protruding bones, and by some miracle, it didn't appear broken, just twisted, and quite painful.

Hoisting himself upwards, slowly, he spied a door. Rushing forward, he grabbed for the nob, only to find it locked. Banging on it with his hands, he began shouting, hoping someone would come by, or hear his shouting, and unlock the damned door.

Spying movement in the shadows just beyond the door, he banged even louder. "Hey! Hey you! Over here! Open this door! Let me out!"

Shuffling footsteps slowly came closer, and a moment later, the door jerked open, causing him to fall once more, this time flat on his face.

"Oh. It's  _ **you's**_ ," grunted a soft, familiar voice. "I dunno  _what_  you did to piss off Jareth, but word is he just got back to the castle in a rage."

Looking up, he stared blankly up at the little dwarf. "W-what? That's not possible. I just took a swing at him less than two minutes ago. How the hell..."

Hoggle stared back at him like he was the biggest idiot this side of the Veil. "You's... not to bright, are's ya? Th' Labyrinth's an extension of Jareth's will. It's a part o' 'im, and 'e's a part o' it. Got it? Time an' space don't mean  _ **nothing**_  to 'im. 'E can twist time, make it slower or faster as it pleases 'im, an' travel from place to place in a twinklin'. Got it yet?"

"So... he's ... cheating?"

" _ **NO!**_  You dolt! 'E can't do that, 'e's not allowed, isse? Naw, th' Seelee court'd 'ave 'im by the ears, ifin 'e did. For  _you_  th' challenger. The thirteen hours 've gotta stay, 'e can't twist em. Might take a few off, iffin ya piss im off too much, but beyond that there's rules. Altho' in yer case, taken' yer hours ain't the worst 'e could do to ya."

"Yeah I know. He's already threatened to have his way with my girl."

"What makes you's think 'e ain't already?"

"I..."

"Yer an idiot, that's what you's are. An' y'll never make it out of 'ere, not with ' _er_  any ways. Not at this rate.

"How much time has passed, dwarf? Answer me!"

Hoggle shrugged, starring up at the stupid human. "No ideas. Do I look's like someone who's can afford a watch?"

"DAMMIT! I gotta get moving!"

"Well no shit, but you's never gets far on  _that_  leg. 'Ere, take this stick, ta lean on. 'Sall I can do."

* * *

She squirmed softly, but in comparison to some of her previous reactions, this one was a tad underwhelming. With soft sigh, he sat up, carefully donned one glove, and pointed a leather clad finger at the thirteen hour clock on the wall close by. Twirling his finger idly counterclockwise just a little, he watched with a smirk as the clock followed his finger and ran backwards, reversing the last few minutes.

As it seemed that a gently probing tongue did little for her, he wondered what other things he might do to make her squirm. After all, she wouldn't remember the underwhelming reaction she'd just had, and he had all the time in the universe to find exactly how to make her scream and writhe for him.


	8. Chapter Eight: 8:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth taunts our would be hero. Or is he the hero after all? Maybe not all is what it seems.

The walking stick he had been given previously went flying a few feet from him, only to land with a soft thud on the grass. By some miracle, he had reached a hedge maze of sorts, and a soft grassy knoll, with a small still pool of water, possibly a pond. He had very little idea how he'd gotten here, but the sun was high in the sky, and although his need to hurry on was greater than ever, he couldn't walk any further without tending to his twisted ankle, and having a bite to eat.

He flopped onto the grass, pulled off his boots, and stuck his pissed off foot into the pond, as he rummaged about his bag. After a moment he pulled out a bag of beef jerky, some dried mixed fruit, trail mix, a granola bar, and a bottle of water. While it was true there was water nearby, he didn't trust anything here.

Anyway, the water felt good on his ankle, cooling it, and helping the swelling to abate. He fell back, stretching out, as he chewed idly on a piece of jerky, allowing his eyes to close for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. He was just on the verge of dozing off, when a mocking chuckle met his ears.

"Ready to surrender so soon?"

Dammit. He couldn't even have lunch without the bastard taunting him? He flicked his eyes open, to see the damned Fae standing over him with a smirk. Of friggen course.

"Nope." He said, as he sat up, and popped a dried peach slice into his mouth. "Just needed some food. This is a long hike, after all."

"Well, that's wonderful to hear." Alex gave the prick a sidelong glare. He was being far too nice. What was he playing at? He swallowed the piece of fruit, and downed some water, as the Goblin King stepped forward, and crouched down beside him. In the blink of an eye, the man's gloved hand had reached out and snatched him by the hair. The boy yelped, dropping his water bottle, as his hands came up, to try to pull the iron grip off of him.

"What the FUCK! Let me go!" He growled. No sooner had he opened his mouth, than a gloved hand slapped itself over his mouth and silencing him. More or less.

"I promised you, didn't I? That I would see you knew her taste, her scent, before this day was out." The Fae smirked, as he withdrew his hand from the boy's mouth, watching as the foolish lad squirmed in his grasp. "And that's not all, I promise." -He pressed forward, reaching around with his other hand to knock the boy's legs out from beneath him, forcing the boy into a kneel, very like the one he would've had the girl use before him.

With a malicious chuckle, Jareth leaned forward and captured the boy's lips with his own. There was something else, his mind screamed in shock and rage at the idea of a fae, a MALE fairy was fucking kissing him. Something sweet, almost like nectar. His mind came to a screeching halt. In his rage, he bit down hard, causing the Goblin King to laugh.  
"There. Now you know. The stakes for entering my game to reclaim what is yours? You lose, you become mine. And do not even think to back out now, to surrender her to me in order to spare yourself from my plans. Fail to best me, or back out, or otherwise fail to uphold your side of the bargain, and you become mine, in the same manner that she was yours."

His eyes flew open, as he tried to throw himself back, but caught as he was in the man's iron grip, he could not worm himself away. As his mind screamed in a blind panic at the thought of what had just been done to him, a small, terrifying thought came crashing in on his homophobic panic and rage. The same taste that had been on the Goblin King's gloves had also been on his lips.  
His face went pale as the thought slammed into him. The Fae smirked and released his grip on the boy, vanishing as he left the boy to ponder her fate.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, the girl was dozing lightly on the bed. Her stomach was starting to growl as well, and her fuzzy half aware brain wondered briefly if she was going to be fed, or if he was going to continue to torment her into oblivion. She nestled back into the bed, dozing off again.

She was startled into wakefulness as something long and thin was slid inside of her, followed by another, and another. The smell of roses filled the air.

A gloved hand came down to settle on the small of her back, as her captor made a soft, shushing noise, as though he were soothing a small child. "Be still, don't thrash. I'm not done yet."

She whimpered, and nodded, letting him know she heard him, for the gag was back in her mouth again. She felt a gloved finger press gently against her ass, causing her to jerk momentarily, before remembering that she wasn't supposed to move, and settling back down again. She heard him hmm and tsk above her, and a moment later, the finger was back, with something cold and wet on it this time. She whimpered, and gave a soft mewling sound, that was half a moan, half groan of surprise.

She heard him chuckle, humming to himself in a pleased tone. Then, something hard and thin was pressed inside of her ass, only to be followed by another, and then another. Still more followed, until she was shaking on the bed, unable to endure any more.

He leaned close, kissed her on the brow, and whispered in her ear, "There's a good girl. Now, if you are very good, and don't crush the lovely roses I've made you a vase for, then I shall return with food, and allow you to eat. However, if you break even one fragile stem, then I shall take you over my knee, and send you to bed without supper, hmm?" He smirked, and gave her a playful swat on her rump, just to drive the point home, as he slid off the bed. She gasped and moaned loudly from behind the gag. The swat, and the way she jerked when he did so caused the roses inside her to shift a little. She shuddered, a strange fluttering sensation filling her belly.

The last thing she heard was his footsteps growing fainter.


	9. Chapter Nine: 6:30

When Jareth returned to his chambers this time, he was in slightly more than a foul mood. His encounter with the boy had left him with a split lip. He'd healed it of course. One need not suffer such indignities when one was a Prince of the Seelie court, of course. Yet it still stung. He thought, rather than having willow bark prepared to ease the pain, for his healing spell had been little more than a highly effective glamour, he would take his irritation out on his delightful little pet. He'd not yet given much thought t what would become of her when he won. Of course, it never occurred to him that the outcome might be anything but, however, he had a few options. He supposed she might make an interesting and decent enough bride. But, he pushed that thought aside. There was one other whom he desired still more, one who had escaped, and he still had plans in motion to draw her back to his domain.

His other option was to keep the girl in golden chains, and dyed spider's silk. It would look entirely exquisite on her, and he could parade her about at his leisure during feasts. All the more fun, for he felt sure she might hate it until she eventually yielded that last dignity unto him as well. Submissive as she was, and he could see she truly was, he knew she had spirit too. She'd shown it. And, he'd suspected as much for a while, though why she hadn't challenged him from the start was quite the interesting puzzle.

He recalled how she'd trembled, how stiff and unyielding at first she'd been. She was a mortal witch, though without access to Avalon her abilities were wretchedly pathetic. This was no Morgana, of fae blood to cross the Veil at will. Else she would have done so sooner.  
Yet, she knew enough real lore to have been terrified, and properly respectful. She likely had a good idea of the Faes capricious and oftentimes cruel nature and had feared to annoy him, lest her stay as his captive be less than pleasant. A wise move to be sure were that the case. It made him wonder how her chess game was. He wondered too if she'd had another run-in with a Fae to teach her such wariness. Though... he'd detected no whiff of magick about her. Perhaps she was only exceedingly well read, and lucky enough to have stumbled upon some real, ancient lore.

As he took the elaborate stairwell to his chambers three at a time, a smile graced his lips, at the sight of her laying on his bed. She appeared to have eaten what he'd laid out for her. This was well, and he was pleased. He would speed up her time a few hours. No need to deprive her of sleep after what he'd wrung from her body. Removing a glove, he lazily rotated one finger clockwise a few times and watched as she moved silently through her time, twisting in her sleep. When he stopped her clock again, he approached and began dropping soft kisses down her ivory skin, moving ever lower. She started quickly. Too quickly. He wondered at that fact. Was she naturally a light sleeper, or had something happened to her? A thought for another time.

Crouching over her, he took her lips once more, before murmuring into her ear. "I permitted him to taste you. It is the only time he will do so. I was generous." He kissed her again, but this time, he felt clever little white teeth sinking into his lip, right where it'd split. He growled in displeasure, his hand snapping out, although he caught it at the last second. He'd meant to slap her for daring, but something in her demeanor had changed. She'd sensed it somehow, and hidden her face as best she was able and was shaking bodily. Violently so, in fact. Now, that was interesting. He'd use an enchantment later, step through her memories, and find out the story there. Something was obviously wrong there. He would have to find out what.

Meanwhile, his gloved hand wrapped around her throat, pushing painfully down, pressing her into the plush bedding. She squirmed, but not too much at first, as she seemed to understand resisting further would hurt worse. Growling into her ear, he snapped, "I warned you about defying me girl."  
His gaze flicked to her throat and suddenly understood. She had not yet submitted, not relinquished her submission to the boy. The thin, plain leather collar that marked her his, still adorned her throat. Had she acknowledged, even if only to herself, that her King was her true Master, her collar would have transformed into one of gold, with matching golden chains cascading over her as though a spider's web. Thus, it stood to reason, she'd been defending the boy, perhaps thinking that Jareth had been unfair somehow.

Well and well. Just as he was continuing that line of thought, he noticed her gasping for air. Oops. He'd been overzealous with his grip. Probably best to pretend it had been intentional, that.  
Instantly, his hand released its grip, and tears began to streak her face. Well, then. He sighed once more. He had a far better punishment in time. It was time to make her beg him to take what he'd been denying, and cease teasing her. But first, he needed to rob her of her senses, make her forget what had just occurred. He knew just how to do so.


	10. A Wish Awry: Chapter Ten: 6:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth makes good on a promise and a threat.

The green hedge maze and lush landscape eventually opened up into fertile green hills, and in the distance, a dense and ancient forest stood before him. Beyond the forest, he could see the stone walls of the city, and the castle in the center. He was close.

How long had he left? Scant hours likely. He grumbled to himself about the lack of water on his hike, his bottle having been thrown to the ground on the Goblin King's last visit, and the water seeped into the rich earth.

Sighing he marched onwards, determined to make it to the forest before the light dwindled too much more.

As he entered the forest, in the distance he thought he heard a soft, lilting voice.

* * *

Something soft, and almost velvet like brushed against her clit, eliciting a small groan from her. It dragged down between her lips and pressed oh, so gently against her entrance. As it slid inside her, dragging against her walls, she moaned softly behind the ballgag and arched her back slightly within the binds. A soft whimper broke from her as he stopped moving the item. His hands, for once were no where to be found. She couldn't even feel his weight on the bed beside her.

Suddenly, the gag was removed from her mouth, his pressed to hers in a forceful kiss, until she nearly felt drunk from it. When he at last broke the kiss, he began trailing kisses down her throat that left fire in their wake.

Whimpering softly, she murmured, "M-Majesty...?"

He promptly ignored her, instead his tongue flicked against her skin, sending lightning coursing through her. She shuddered and gasped, wondering at his apparent ardor.

His kisses trailed down the column of her throat, down between her breasts and further still, making her writhe and twitch as he passed over her belly in a confusing mixture of pleasure and tickleishness. He paused for a moment, hovering over the heated core of her, his breath warm on her thighs.

Then, in a flash, his lips were wrapped around her clit, sucking gently as his tongue flicked out to brush it gently. She cried out in surprise, her back arching as she began to writhe.

"Shush, don't make me remind you again not to move. Scream all you like, but you are currently being used as a vase for a very lovely rose. And if you break the stem, I shall be cross with you. Do you understand me?"

Before she could answer, his mouth was back on her clit, and she groaned as she saw his evil little game. "Y-Yes...." She whimpered almost breathlessly.

"Yes what?" -He asked, and she could almost hear the grin in his voice as a sharp smack landed on the side of her ass. She made a strange noise, half yelp of surprise, and half moan of pleasure. It took her a moment to compose herself before she tried answering again. "Yes, Your Majesty..."

"Good." Came his smug response. If he hadn't had her breathless with distraction, she might have almost found him insufferable.

But the thought was gone almost as soon as it came, for he had planted a searing kiss against her clit, and begun to slide his tongue just inside her, being careful of the rose he'd placed within her. She shuddered a little but managed to remain mostly still as her breath quickened and hitched.

"M-Majesty! Please!" -She whimpered, twisting her head side to side. "Oh yes, do beg. You may absolutely do that. But remember, careful how you move." He gave an evil sounding chuckle which sent shivers coursing over her, and somehow heightened her pleasure. She groaned in misery, as she swallowed against a lump in her throat, unsure just how much more of this she could take.

She cried out, her breath coming quicker now as he continued to torment her. She drew a shaky breath, her fingers clutching the bedding, nails twisting into whatever she could grasp. She shuddered, her hips just barely lifting off the bed, as he brought her close to the edge. At that moment, the crackle of magic electrified the air, sending a jolt of pleasure through her, as the rose within her unfurlled into it's full glory.

She let out a scream of pleasure between the touch of the magic, and the velvet softness of the rose filling her. Then with a measured touch, he began to slowly drag the rose out of her. She groaned and whimpered, and by the time he'd pulled it free, she was nearly panting.

Suddenly he was leaning over her, pressing a ravenous kiss to her lips, before he whispered in her ear.- "Now then... _beg_."

"Please Majesty!" -She choked out, tears leaking from under the blindfold. "Take me!"

"Gladly." -He answered smugly, before pressing another deep forceful kiss on her. Then his arms were around her, and he was filling her at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	11. A Wish Awry: Chapter Eleven: 5:30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goblin-King finally takes what is his. Our Hero finds himself faced with a distraction.

_“See me now, a ray of light in the moon dance, Hear me now, a strain of song in the Forest...”_

There above the babbling of a brook, the sound of a woman weeping softly filtered through the air, muffled by the oppressive silence of the Forest. Stepping further in, it took only a short time to find the source of both sounds. There, where the brook fed a small still pool, a young woman knelt, weeping softly into her hands. 

The young man smiled to himself, a soft, twisting smirk. As he stepped into the glade, he made the mistake of stepping on a twig, and the resultant crack echoed through the air, startling the girl, and causing her to turn towards him. She was lovely, very obviously fae, though of what sort, he could not tell. Her long blond tresses fell in wild locks, cascading down her back, and her white gown shimmered in the dim forest light. 

A damsel in distress was it? Well, he supposed he could play the hero for a few moments. Ah, but wait, wasn’t he already? As she dashed at the tears in her eyes and turned to him with a small smile, he suddenly forgot to breathe. 

“Are you… alright?” He asked softly, his words barely breaking the hush of the woods, as he slowly stepped towards her. He didn’t want to frighten her. She seemed very like a doe, to him. Something in him was dying to take her in his arms, and brush away the tears clinging to her lashes. He stopped for a moment. But… He was busy, wasn’t he? He had other things to do? 

Ah yes, the girl. His girl. Who was no doubt currently being taken by that fae poofter. He growled softly, clenching his fists in anger, which caused the fairy before him to recoil from him. He sighed softly, putting up his hands in a soothing gesture. “No no, pretty little thing. That wasn’t meant for you. I’m sorry.” Raking his hands through his hair, he tried to shake the anger from his shoulders. “Now then, what ails you, pretty little robin? How can I help?” 

She shook her head and rose to her feet. “I… I lost my ring. I-.” She paused and sighed softly. “My lover threw it into the pool in a fit.” “Your lover?” He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms a little

“Don’t look at me like that. We fae…” “Uh-huh. I’m sure.” He replied smoothly. He was sure. The fae were infamous in stories for taking more than one lover at a time. Or any other decadent, hedonistic trait possible. He was also sure, he didn’t particularly want the details. He approached the pool, anyway, and crouched down, peering into the crystalline water. It was deep, he was surprised how much so, but he reached down, gasping a little at the shock of cold on his skin. And again, as she knelt beside him, an arm draping delicately about him, her fingers twining in the loose strands of hair, which escaped his dark ponytail. 

He frowned a little. He was busy, but perhaps… not that busy. He could tarry with her a little. After all, his pretty bird had no doubt fallen to sweeter delights that tempted her, she was, in his opinion, much too easy a catch. But still, not a toy to be discarded on a whim. Not with all the work he’d put in, to capture her heart, and service. 

He blinked at his thoughts, it was not like him. He shook his head, barely heeding the soft humming of the voice beside him. His mind fogged over, as she entwined herself about him, pressing delicate kisses from the nape of his neck, over his cheek, and finally to his lips. With the last, searing kiss which pressed against his lips as faint as the fluttering of a butterfly’s wings, his mind went blissfully blank, as though a fog had settled over him. 

Clutching her to him, he pressed her to the mossy forest floor, his hands grabbing at her gown, and rending it from her fragile form. 

Meanwhile, a pair of deep, mismatched eyes watched from elsewhere, through the iris of a small crystal ball, set on a pedestal by a large dark bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Pinning the girl beneath him, so that she gasped in surprise, as he slid home inside of her, her arms pinned above her head as he ravaged her swiftly and without mercy. She wriggled and writhed beneath him, crying out as he held her down.

 None of the earlier gentleness was in his demeanor now. He had waited too long, starved himself to take his prize and make her his own. She’d had her fun, he’d seen to her pleasure; now was for his. Not that it mattered, judging by the sounds she was making, she was more than enjoying this. With a low growl, he bent down and bit down on the side of her throat, leaving dark marks that would no doubt bruise beautifully on her pallid skin.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

She gasped as he filled her with one smooth stroke, pinning her against the bed. She moaned aloud as he began moving, her hands pinned above her head. Moaning aloud, she cried out at each forceful thrust. Wriggling beneath him, she arched her hips, trying to meet his frantic pace, but his hand came down and swatted her on the ass. She moaned, at the sharp, sweet sensation.

 “Be still.” He growled softly, a dark chuckle escaping him. He paused for a moment, shifting his position until he was wrapped around her, his wickedly pointed canines clenching down about her throat, causing her to tense, her back arching instinctively into him. He picked up the pace again, as he murmured breathily into her ear. “I appreciate your eagerness and instinct to serve, pet, but you will not move until I command you otherwise. Do not fret, it will be my delight to instruct you on serving my pleasure.” His teeth found her earlobe, and bit gently on it, causing shivers to run over her spine, as his breath played on her ear. 

“Majesty...” She whimpered softly, her hands twining in the silken sheets of his bed. “Yes, you may beg.” He whispered into her ear, a wicked grin sounded in his voice. “Majesty!” She cried out again, arching despite herself as he took her. Above her, she heard his breathing pick up, matched by her own cries which echoed about the large chamber. Tears pricked at her eyes, her head twisting from side to side, in her helplessness. She tried so hard to obey, to not meet him thrust to thrust. Clenching her muscles tightly, desperate to keep control, she found she lost control of her voice, her rising cries soon becoming screams of pleasure which were no doubt heard throughout the castle. 

Delighted laughter spilled from his lips, as though the sounds ripped from her throat were more than he had expected. Pleasure coursed through her body until she felt she was melting into the bed. His groans of pleasure made her blood scorch in her veins, as with a final cry which died halfway in her throat, she came, clenching around him tightly. 

Melting further still into the bed, she felt him tense around her, a cry of his own escaping him as he filled her. Her face flushed, her breathing labored as he collapsed against her. After a few moments rest,  he sat up, and she opened her bleary eyes, watching in silence as he conjured up a small crystal orb, and pressed it inside of her, the cool touch of the crystal combined with the spark of magick causing her to jerk, as it pressed against the sensitive flesh. In an instant, she felt the puddle oozing out of her vanish, and she glanced up at him curiously.

“A contraceptive spell, as well as clean up, obviously. I won’t have you soiling my bed.” He chuckled softly, as he lounged gracefully against the pillows, a Cheshire smirk on his lips. Her eyes fluttered closed, as she nodded. “Yes, Majesty...” She whispered weakly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Hiatus! I was having a bit of a personal crisis and it killed my creativity. But I'm back on my game now! (Hopefully)


	12. A Wish Awry: Chapter Twelve: 4:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay folks! My computer died and took most of this chapter with it, so I had to do massive re-writes, I moved out of state, and came down with a terrible cold of some sort. Thank you all for bearing with the crazy upload schedule! This one's a bit short, but I have ideas for what's to come, so hopefully this next won't be nearly so long. Enjoy!

He pulled away from her panting softly. A strand of damp hair covered his mismatched eyes, as he shoved it away roughly with unclad fingers. He smirked down at her. Surely after that last bout she must be exhausted. He glanced down at the prize bound to his bed. She was trembling, and quite worn out from the look of her. He doubted she could have moved even if she wasn't bound hand and foot. But there, out of the corner of his eyes he saw it.

Clever, curious eyes watching him in silence. She could not so much as lift her head, from the way she lay limply panting in the pillows, but she watched him wherever he moved, without tilting her head. He smirked slightly, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of her hair. "Think you're funny, my girl?" He snarled softly into her ear. She let out a soft moan, and a soft, small, breathless giggle.

"You have the energy to sass me?" He asked incredulously. She tilted her head slightly, the barest of movements; straining against his grip.  
"No, Majesty..." Her words were a breathless gasp. "I was simply watching you. Is that so wrong of me?" He slumped down into the bed, regarding her with a scowl as a deep troubled silence emanated from him. Where from came this boundless energy, even at her weakest to seem to take the piss out of him? Not that she was lacking in manners or courtesy, but with her eyes and her ways, she seemed to be laughing at him, whenever she wasn't screaming for him, at any rate.

With a gesture, he summoned a crystal, and then clinching his fist around it, it became a riding crop. Swinging it suddenly, he struck her exposed rear, causing her to yelp, which was as he’d expected, but also causing her to moan, which was not as he’d expected.

Grinding his teeth in irritation, he realized that very little in the way of pain was likely to correct this behavior. But- it might be fun to find out which kinds of pain she could and could not take.  
With a smirk, he turned to her, drawing the crop down over her exposed rear and then between her legs, tapping each thigh, as inducement to open for him, as he toyed with her petals. Oh yes, this might be a fun game indeed…

* * *

The boy lay coiled with the fae enchantress, their limbs entwined before he pulled away, panting. He’d been had, or rather, tricked and had. And how. Groaning he climbed to his feet, reaching for his clothes. The fairy reached for him, trying to pull him back down, and he slapped her hand away. “No. No more of your vile games. No more wasting my time. I’m fully aware you’re a trap sent to slow me. NO more.”  
He pushed her aside as she reached for him, and continued on his way. His time was short. He needed to hurry.

* * *

The crop landed with a snap on her supple flesh, causing her to squeal and moan. He had suspected that might rather be the case. She was now bound on her belly, her rear facing him, her face cradled in a pile of pillows, adjusted just so that they wouldn’t muffle her cries. He did so enjoy the sounds she made. Especially as he experimented on her. With a delicate gesture the crop disappeared, only to be replaced by a short handle leather flogger.

Stretching out his arms, he let his wrist go limp, as he swung the flogger a little to build up some momentum, before flicking out his wrist and bringing the flogger down with a crack across her rear, watching the strands of leather splay out across her creamy skin.

The girl gave a sharp scream, which didn't sound at all like she hated the sensation. He smirked, though he still hadn't gotten the reaction he desired of her; he was well pleased to find other ways to torment her with pleasure. He would ferret out punishments for her in due time. He gave her a few other quick lashes, but quickly grew bored of the sport. There would be other times, better times, for such fun.

The flog vanished, and he pondered a moment on his next choice. He might try a paddle next, perhaps. But ah! Wait now, what if that were the key? All his implements thus far had been of the thudding variety. What then, if he used a stinging implement? Not a whip, though his room was certainly large enough to wield one, he would save such things like that - supposing that his idea worked, - for more... public humiliations. If it were ever needed. Or perhaps, even if it were not. But for now... aha. What about a cane?

A wicked smirk played across his lips, as with a twist of his fingers and a flick of the wrist, the flogger melted into a crystal, only to become a long slender cane. He looked down at his prey, as she craned her head over her shoulder to glance back at him curiously, for he had taken his time in the choosing.

Upon spying the cane, she gave a shrill squeal behind the gag, and began squirming in the binds. How delightful. The smirk widened into a grin, as a shadow passed over his face, and he stepped closer. Not only had he discovered a way to put fear into her gaze, but she was all the more earning what was coming to her, as she fought the binds, and cried out. A constellation of tears clung to her lashes, and he gave an experimental swish of the cane through the air, delighting in the sound it made as it landed with a thud on the pillows beside her.

Shrieking in the most unlovely way he'd heard from her yet, she shuddered violently, and began yanking on her binds. He chuckled darkly, and brought the cane down on the other side of her with another muffled WHUMP.

"Be still pet." She shook her head. No? His lips strained into a thin smirk, his pointed eyeteeth showing. How _delightful_. "I gave you a command. You will obey me. Or this will only get worse." She made a soft, pleading, whimpering noise behind the gag, and forced herself to lay down and nestle into the pillows. She was shuddering, and and buried her face into the pile. He tapped her lightly on the rear with the cane. She jerked, startled, expecting to the worst.

"None of that now. I want to hear every sound you make. You will _not_ try to stifle your cries. Now, relax. Tensing will only hurt worse." He said as he raised the cane, and brought it down swiftly.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	13. A Wish Awry: Chapter Thirteen: 3:45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero is running out of time, and our girl finds herself more and more tempted by the treats offered to her by the Goblin King.

He ran. What time was it? How much time was left? He had no idea. Stupid! Stupid of him to forget a watch. Would it have even worked in the Fae lands? Would magic have stopped the mechanism? The lore didn't say, and he didn't know. Damn it.

And his girl. What was happening with her? Had that bastard fairy taken her yet? Had she yielded her all to him? He slowed, doubt consuming him. Was it even worth rescuing her anymore?

Clenching his eyes shut, unbidden memories flooded his mind. The disgusting feel of that... man's... mouth on his own, the skin-crawling feel of fingers in his hair, of being prone, helpless on his knees. He shuddered. And again, more violently this time. There was more at stake here than simply her - fool that he'd been! He should have asked the stakes. Was she even worth all this trouble?

Too late now.

He growled under his breath, and took off again. He had to reach the castle in time. Whatever she chose was her own business. Fairies were insidious, corrupting bastards with their honeyed words and whispered promises.

But he would be damned if he lost his own fucking freedom for her! Running full tilt now, through the darkening forest, he kept his eyes on the path, vaulting over wayward tree-roots that seemed to snake out and obscure the trail ahead of him, as though they could reach out and twine about his ankles themselves. And who knew, perhaps they could.

* * *

Jareth released the cane, allowing it to dematerialize as it fell from his fingers. Stretching, he peered down at the lovely marks on the creamy, smooth skin of the girl before him. She was sobbing pitifully, and he sighed softly. With a snap of his fingers, the ropes binding her receded, and he sat down gently on the edge of the bed, and gathered her into his arms. Smoothing his hand through her hair, he murmured softly into her ear, praising her for how obedient she'd been throughout her entire ordeal in captivity. True, she had fought him at the first sight of the cane, and had earned her punishment, he'd enjoyed watching her attempts to wriggle and writhe despite the bindings.

He'd even enjoyed her screams of anguish, and he was just about certain that it was more her pride that had been bruised more than her backside. Not that there weren't a certain amount of lovely welts raised on her flesh. But he doubted anything would bruise, unless she was inordinately thin skinned.

Kissing the tears from her eyes, he ran one hand down over her skin to ease the pain a little, while keeping the ever so lovely marks he'd placed there. Then bending her backwards, he tilted her chin up, and examined her throat, and the bruises and hickeys left there. Smirking softly, he kissed his way up the column of her throat, and laid her back on the bed.

He watched her in silence, his thumb and forefinger cupping his chin, as his gaze wandered over her bare form. Recalling the way she'd flinched, and hidden when he'd reached out to slap her for her impudence the first time she'd crossed him, he tapped a finger softly against the corner of his lips, pondering. Perhaps it was time.

Reaching behind him, with a twist of his wrist, he called a crystal, which then became a plump black plum. He leaned forward and offered it to her.

* * *

She was... she was free! Well. At least, she was unbound. She relaxed into his arms, sobbing softly, as his hands wandered over her. She was limp with exhaustion as he laid her back against the bed, and melted into the pile of pillows, as he pulled away. Too tired to watch him this time, it took her a moment to realize that he was waiting on her. Cracking one eye open, she regarded him curiously. He was holding something out for her to take.

It was a black plum, one of her absolute favorites! She sat up gingerly, and took it from him. Biting into the soft crimson flesh, she giggled softly as juice dripped down her lips and chin, which she hastily wiped away with the back of her hand and blushed deeply. Her eyes flicked up towards him, embarrassed at the mess.

Something in his gaze stopped her cold, nearly causing her to drop the fruit in the process. His eyes were burning with a fierce intensity she'd never seen before, and she tilted her head to the side as she tried to read him; the plum was sharp and sweet, but there was a faint bitterness that rested on the back of her tongue.

"Majesty? This tastes strange... what have you... done...?" She whimpered softly, as she fell back against the pile of pillows on which her foggy brain barely registered that he had laid her back against for just this reason.

Her eyes fluttered as he reached over to stroke her face, and she flinched hard at the sudden movement.

"It's alright pet. Just rest now." He said as he caressed her cheek, and the black plum rolled out of her hand across the large expanse of the bed, as she melted into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dun dun dun~!!!! What's this? A cliffhanger?! So sad my readers. You got an update last night! But I'm really getting into the groove here, and I have a lot planned and Checks watch not a whole lot of time left! Soooooooooooooooo......... without further ado, I'll see you all, next time on A Wish Awry!
> 
> To Be Continued...


	14. A Wish Awry: Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jareth finds out some of the girl's history. TRIGGER WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with a chapter title. Sorry lol

Jareth peered into the crystal; watching over the girl's dreams. This would be no pleasant ballroom, to try to seduce a prize, after all, there was no need for that this time. No, none at all.

This time, he would spy upon her dreams, not be the principle subject of them, as he had for a previous runner of his Labyrinth. But as will all things regarding this girl, nothing was the way it should be. As he watched a room materialized around him, what appeared to be a small apartment in the mortal realm.

Casting his gaze around the room, he spied his prize upon the living room floor, sprawled out on a pile of blankets, and asleep in a pair of purple shorts, and a matching lacy top with thin round straps that barely stayed on her shoulders. Her dark brown hair was long, longer than he knew hers to be, almost down to her rear, and several strands had shifted to fall over her face, which he found to be... slightly endearing in a strange fashion.

From the back of the apartment a man came round the corner, and stopped as he took in her sleeping form. A small smile crept across the stranger's face, and Jareth frowned. He didn't like the way the man was eyeing the girl. Some gleam in his eyes set the Goblin- King's teeth on edge.

The man knelt beside the sleeping woman and gathered her into his arms, kissing her gently. She closed her mouth to him, rolled in his arms, as he slid her shirt down exposing her breasts to him, and began fondling them gently.

She batted at his hand away and rolled away, settling down on her stomach, her legs splayed open against the heat of the day.

Jareth stepped forward, grinding his teeth. Was this the right memory? He'd come seeking some sort of abuse yes, but not this. He stilled watching in stony silence as the scene played out.

The man grabbed her shorts, and yanked, taking her underthings with him in one fell swoop. She scrambled to her knees, her eyes snapping awake.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!" She screamed, but was shoved back to her belly as he mounted her. She lashed out behind her, kicking wildly, catching him in the thigh and shoving, rolling over swiftly, as she lashed out at him with foot and catching him this time in the gut, and shoving. Leaping to her feet, she bolted, but he caught her, and brought her roughly to the ground, before grabbing her hair and pulling her forward. She whimpered, tugging at his grip as pressed her against his exposed shaft.

Opening her mouth, she bit down for all she was worth on her assailant. The man screamed, Jareth visibly flinched, a shudder running over his spine. His meek little kitten had some claws after all. He chuckled softly to himself, but still. Ouch. Not that the bastard didn't have it coming.

The man slapped her across the face with the full weight of his arm, and dropped her to the ground. "Do that again and I'll kill you, bitch!" He growled, as he pinned her, wrapping one hand around her throat, and one over her nose and mouth. Then, as he grabbed her into his arms, and dragged her back around the corner towards what Jareth could only assume was a bedroom, the Goblin King turned to leave. He had seen enough. He had what he had come for.

And as the scene dissolved around him, Jareth looked up with a dark scowl over his features.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, I'm leaving that there for now. That was tough to write, and I'm sure just as tough to read.


	15. A Wish Awry: Chapter Fifteen: After Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of strolling through the memories of our heroine, Jareth decides how best to calm her and deal with the situations that have arose.

Jareth shook his head, blinking the magick from his eyes slowly. Sitting upright, he loosened up sore and clenching muscles. He shook his head, his wild hair settling down about him in a mess, he was sure. From behind him, he heard the sounds of his prize thrashing, muffled screams of terror as she relived what he'd seen, and probably more.

Turning swiftly, he gathered her squirming body into his arms. She started worse at his touch in her sleep, which he had expected. But it woke her faster, and got her out of the dream. Shushing her softly, he stroked her hair, smoothing it down her back, as she trembled violently in his arms.

"Hear now, pet. You're safe, all is well. I promised you, hmm? That I would do nothing you did not wish, yes?" To prove his point, he opened his arms, allowing her to choose whether or not to stay in his embrace. One of the few times he would afford her such a choice.

Confused, groggy and surprised, she glanced around, and spied the plum fallen away from her, and she rounded on him, anger blazing in her deep hazel eyes. “You peeped in on my _dreams_!” She growled at him, before gathering up a pillow, and began beating him about the head and shoulders, browbeating him the entire time. He raised up a hand defensively, and started cackling. He had intruded beyond her consent, ‘twas true. Being beaten about the head to give her some catharsis was a small price to pay indeed, after how he’d transgressed.

* * *

Cursing him under her breath, she beat him about the head with the pillow until they were both laying on the bed, she exhausted, and he laughing his stupid fucking face off. Huffing softly, she curled into the pillow, her eyes trained on him, even with her head bent low. He propped himself up on one elbow and loomed over her. A faint blush colored her cheeks.  
“Yes, I did pet. I needed to know why you reacted so strongly to the threat of being slapped for your cheek and daring.” He paused for a moment, as though considering something. “You failed to address me properly you know.” She whimpered and curled up into the bed, trying to hide her face from him. “I could punish you, but as I trespassed into memories I had no right to, just this once, I’ll forgive you.” Reaching for her hand, he gave a gentle, little tug, trying to pry her from her ball. When that failed to elicit a response from her, he pressed his lips to the back of her hand, and began trailing the lightest of kisses along her hand, focusing on her knuckles and then the palm of her hand, nipping lightly at the base of her wrist. That got her to unfurl a little, and when he tugged again, she relaxed and looked up at him, her hazel eyes wide and curious. What _was_ he up to?

It took her a moment, but then she realized he was trying to distract her from the fact that he hadn’t really apologized. And, she supposed, he probably would never do so. She opened her mouth to speak, and he gripped her chin in between his forefinger and thumb.  
“I will not apologize for what I did, so do not hold your breath, pet. It was a necessity.” She jerked, as though meaning to pull away from him, but he held her fast. He was so close, his breath on her skin made her quiver, and she fought down the urge to squirm. He wanted something, she just didn’t know what. A little patience and she would probably have her answer. He did so love the sound of his own voice.  
“Good; very good. Now then,” He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Kiss me.” Her eyes widened at the command, and started to pull away, but he gripped her chin a little tighter for a moment, before letting her go.  
Chewing on her lower lip for a moment, she finally closed her eyes, and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. A soft sigh emanated from him, and she recalled his earlier promise to teach her to please him. Was this, then the start of that? She gasped a little at the thought, opening her mouth to him. He did not press his advantage, but he did dig his fingers into her arms in warning not to pull away. She leaned closer, and began twining her tongue with his. Only then did he pull away. “Good girl, pet. I am pleased with you. “Let this be the start of your training, pet.” He smirked, and kissed her deeply this time, ravaging her mouth once more. “I have high hopes for you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_To be continued...._

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: ALRIGHTY THEN! It's taken me the better part of a week on this chapter, the original version got deleted by mistake, and I had to rewrite THE ENTIRE flipping CHAPTER. And OH MAH GODS this has been a bloody nightmare. The chapter immediately went off the rails from the start. Sooo.... yeah. Not what I intended to write, and it's been difficult, but I'm moderately pleased with it. Hope it works for y'all. Catch you next time, on A Wish Awry! 

P.S. Don't forget to comment! Comments make the author happy and encourage quicker updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ALRIGHTY THEN! It's taken me the better part of a week on this chapter, the original version got deleted by mistake, and I had to rewrite THE ENTIRE FUCKING CHAPTER. And OH MAH GODS this has been a bloody nightmare. The chapter immediately went off the rails from the start. Sooo.... yeah. Not what I intended to write, and it's been difficult, but I'm moderately pleased with it. Hope it works for y'all. Catch you next time, on A Wish Awry!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> So this is my first time using this site, it may take me a minute to figure out how to format everything.


End file.
